I Am The Doctor
by AnnaBolt45
Summary: Matt Smith's journey as The Doctor told through the eyes of the eccentric madman himself!


**A/N: So, I don't really know too much about Doctor Who. I mean, I dressed up as the eleventh Doctor on Halloween (with a homemade fez and bowtie) for my friends benefit and have watched quite a few episodes, but that's about it. Eventually, I plan to get more into it. I really do like Matt Smith as the Doctor, though. I mean, David Tennant was awesome, but Matt Smith is really good. And he has a fez! FEZZES ARE COOL. So are bowties and Stetsons. ;) This is told from the point of view of the Doctor, starting from David's regeneration into Matt. I know that most of the show is already told from him, but... I just wondered what it would be like inside his crazy, mixed-up head. **

**Prologue**

There was excrutiating pain, to begin with. I don't remember the last time I felt this abnormal. But, then again, I was naturally abnormal... wasn't I?

I let out a yelp as the pain left and I was standing in the middle of an explosion. What a welcome gift this was! I spun around, and wobbled a little. I looked down and saw a pair of legs. They were scrawny, and made me feel a little taller than usual, but they were there. And they were attached to me, so that meant something had gone right.

"Legs!" I shouted over the noise, in a voice that was very different and new to me. I grabbed my left leg by the knee and kissed it. "Still got legs. Good."

When I dropped my leg, I realized I had two other body parts that had helped to grab my leg in the first place. They were scrawny too, but they were there. "Arms. Hands!" I exclaimed, staring at the two palms I had attached to my wrists. "Fingers. Oooh, lots of fingers." They twisted and spun in multiple directions as I admired them, then I reached back to the sides of my head, and felt the objects that helped me to hear. "Ears. Yes, eyes?" My fingers moved down to grope the rest of my face, and I poked my two eye sockets. "Eyes, two. Nose?" I grabbed the edges of my nose, then patted it. It seemed oddly shaped and kind of big. "Nose... I've had worse. Teeth?" I felt my teeth with my tongue (I have a tongue!) and found them to be slightly straighter than the average Englishman.

"Blimey!" I ran a hand through my hair, and it wasn't until I reached my neck that I wasn't touching it anymore. This shocked me. I grabbed it forcefully, pulling at it. "I'M A GIRL! NO!" I reached to my neck and felt for my Adam's Apple, which bobbed joyously in my throat. "No. I'm not a girl!"

I reached for my hair again and pulled a lock of it in front of my face. I frowned. "Ugh, and _still_ not ginger!" I brushed it away from my eyes, then looked around, completely befuddled. I was in something... the Tardis! Right. There were explosions all around me. Why was the Tardis exploding? "There's something else. Something important," I said, and realized there was a lot missing from my memory at the moment, like... who was I, exactly?

"I'm..." I tapped my fingers on the side of my head, hoping it would come back to me. "I'm... I'm..."

A sudden jolt had me grabbing for the nearest navigation board I could get my hands around. I laughed loudly, exhillarated and frightened by the whole experience. "I'm crashing!"

I ran around the control panels, singing and dancing like the mad man I am, and pressed my nose up to another screen. Swirls of blue and white flashed before my eyes, and I laughed again. I tried to stand, but the jolts became more frequent, and I grabbed onto something fast, gripping it tightly.

Laughing again, I shouted at the top of my lungs. "GERONIMO!"

This was the start of a whole new adventure for the Doctor, wasn't it?

**A/N: Once again, I dunno much about Doctor Who to be totally certain I'm capturing his essence right. Hopefully, though, I did a good job. Now, I'm gonna go in my Tardis and look at this story about five years into the future, and there will be more chapters and even more reviews... right? )** **This fanfic is dedicated to my friends Erin, Maggie, and Sussi, who love Doctor Who and Matt Smith. Love you guys. 3**


End file.
